Transport
Transport or in other words transportation is the moving an item from one place to an other. Types of transport include air transport, road transport, water tansport, rail transport and many other forms of transport are being formed. Transport is very important in our lives, imagine a world without cars, ships, trains, or planes. It would be a very small world compared to the world you know today Mode 'Human Powered transport' Human powered transport is the type of transport that humans perform in the form of running, walking, or swimming. Human powered transport remains popular for exercising, cost saving and many more reasons. 'Air transport' Air transport is form of transport which fixed wing aircraft (aeroplanes) perform the job. It can carry a limited amount of cargo from one place to another one. Types include transporting military equipment, carrying people, and transporting cargo or goods. 'Animal powered transport' Animal powered transport includes the working of animals. People may ride the animals or use them to take goods across a certain amount of distance.People may harness them alone, or in a group to pull humans or goods. 'Rail transport' Rail transport is where a train runs along a set of parallel lines made of steel, mainly known as a railway. The rails are anchored perpendicular to ties (or sleepers) of timber, concrete, or steel. The rails and the perpendicular beams are placed on a foundation made of concrete, or compressed earth and gravel in a bed of ballast. Alternative methods include maglev and monorail. A train consists of one or more connected vehicles that run on the rails. Propulsion is mainly powered by a locomotive that hauls a set of unpowered cars that carry passengers or freight. The fastest trains of all are the maglevs (short for magnetic levitation) that can reach a top speed of 581kilometres per hour. 'Water transport' People have used rafts, boats, and ships to travel across the water. At it's simplest, a ship is any craft that travels on water, but ships have devoleped from simple log rafts to vast oil tankers and container ships. This has affected life on land, in shipbuilding yards and at ports where hundreds of men are loading and unloading cargo. Other types of transport 'Pipeline transport' Pipeline transport is the method of transportig goods through a pipe. Commonly liquids and gases are sent through a pipe, but is technology improves, people may start transporting solid objects through a pipe. Short pipeline systems exist for slurry, sewage, and rainwater, while long distance pipes are used for petroleum and natural gas. 'Cable transport' Cable transport is the method of where cables pull vehicles instead of an internal power source. Typical solutions include aerial tramway, elevators, escalators, and ski lifts. 'Spaceflight' Spaceflight is the transport out of the earth's atmosphere into outer space by the help of a spacecraft. It is rarely used, except for putting satellites into orbit above the earth. However, humans have landed on the moon and space probes havediscovered all of the solar systems planets.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿